The Diamond and The Piece of Coal
by Irish rose girl
Summary: Feeling that Chibi-usa's spoiled attitude is getting out of control the girls, Mamoru, and Usagi's mother take things in there own hand. However, how they go about things are unconventional to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own sailor moon

* * *

The Diamond and The Piece of Coal, Chapter 1. Charity shop incident

* * *

"Ulgh," Chibi-usa said in her brattiest voice. "What are we doing here?" It was Saturday for most of the first world that meant one thing, shopping. However Juuban's local charity shop was _not_ Chibi-usa's cup of tea.

"Shopping what else?" Usagi said holding up a cute sweater.

"Yeah, but why here?"

"I told you this month's charity for this store is the one Ami's mother founded. It helps give easy access to medical treatments to those who otherwise would not be able to afford it."

"Isn't that what insurance is for?"

"Yeah, well, not everyone can afford insurance." Ami said "Besides these clothes aren't that bad. They're barely worn and about half of the children's stuff is probably from stores that you usually shop at."

"Then why would they get rid of them and why don't they just work harder. Besides only beggars would shop for these dirty clothes."

" _Excuse me_ , I happen to shop here all the time."Makoto said, feeling more than a little annoyed at Chibi-usa attitude. "Besides, there is nothing wrong with impoverished people , most ofthem are just trying to get by on what they can."

"Chibi-usa, look at this one, isn't it cute?" Minako said, trying to lighten the mood, holding up the springy dress with Disney characters like Dumbo and Bambi all over it. Despite its corny pattern the dress itself was very nice and barely worn out.

"It looks cheep if you ask me." Chibi-usa sneered.

' _If it didn't come from a charity shop that you'd be begging me to buy it for you_ ' Mamoru thought.

"I bet that little girl over their would love to have someone go out of their way to buy here a dress, second hand or not." Rei said, gesturing over to a girl about Chibi-usa age who was shopping with her mother in the shoes section. The girl looked shabby enough with her hole filled jacket and she looke like she hadn't bathed in weeks. In short it was obvious she came from less than stable financial backround.

"Oh, he,r that's Madoka Usui she in my class." Chibi-usa said dismissively.

"Why don't you go over to her and say hi. She looks so lonely over their by herself." Usagi said hopeing Chibi-usa would go over to the girl and leave she, Mamoru and the girls alone to shop.

"She's not alone, she with her mother, besides it wouldn't matter anyway she's retarded. OW."

Across the store

" Mama, you said we were going to the park," Madoka said, annoyed that her mother had taken her to do the most dreaded task known to man, run errands.

"We will, as soon as we are done here." Madoka's mother, Sachi Usui, said slipping snow boots on her daughter feet. Satisfied that she finally found a pair that fit Sachi got up and went to look for some sneakers that Madoka would needed before the snow came.

' _I hate shopping.'_ Madoka thought, sitting on the bench by herself. The shopping itself wasn't what she hated, what she hated was lining up at the cash register and the person behind it say the didn't have enough money. They never had enough money. Those people her mother cleaned for should pay her more! And Grandpa should get off his ass and get a job, Madoka didn't understand why her mother didn't just kick her grandfather out. At least Masaru, Madoka's brother brought back useful things like food ect when he was don with hes weekly looting spree.

"Ulgh why are we here" Madoka turned here head when she hear a familiar voice. It was that pinked haired girl. That pink haired prissy was the type of person could do nothing wrong, the kind of person who everyone liked, the kind of person Madoka hated the most. You see those two girl couldn't be more diffentent, and not in a good way. Chibi-usa always got perfect grades , according to her atleast. Madoka needed an aid and had more than once thrown her work book in frustration. Chibi-usa had money and loved to show off the semi-exspensive gifts she seemed to get on a weekly basis. Madoka was lucky if she got something first hand on her birthday, but she did love the shawl her late nan knitted for her. Chibi-usa was also popular and well liked, Madoka saw very little in the use of friendship, suffered from severe social anxiety, and her aggression made it hard for those to approach her and vice versa.

"Besides it wouldn't matter she retarded" she hear the pink haired girl say.

That word bounced around her head and fueled her insecurity.

 _"You daugthers retarted"_

 _"She needs a special school"_

 _"She cant do any thing right."_

 _"Your sisters a freak"_

 _"Should've done her in when you had the chance"_

 _"She can't do what the other children can, we need to hold her back"_

 _"Your reatard that's whe you have to go retard class"_

" _Shut up shut up shut up."_ Madoka though, sub concencioulsy reaching for the boot. Holding it over her sholder she flung it to the back of Chibi-usa's head, hitting it right on the mark.

Back with the group

Everyone, looked over to Chibi-usa who was now holding the back o her head and had started cryring. Then they looked over and at the perpetrator who's held a smile that was a mixture of triumph and and menace

"Madoka"he girl's Mother said scoldingly, rushing over to her daughter "Apologize at once."

"Madoka!" Sachi stormed over to her daughter " Apologize at once!"

"She started it she called me retard" Madoka said point at Chibi-usa.

Sachi turn her head, frowning slightly, and mouthed "what" to Mamoru, whom she tought was Chibi-usa's father. Shaking her head, choosing her words carefully as not to instill a full scale temper tantrum, she said, "Still that is no excuse to attack someone. Now you've lost your park today and if you don't apologize Ill take you on all the errands I have to run this week."

With this realization, and the fact that a week felt like forever Madoka decieded to cooaperate. Unfortunettly the realization that almost everyone in the store was watching her maddie crossed her arms over her middle and folded her self over, rocking back and forth on her heals, all the while mouthing an exaggerated sorry.

Sachi just rolled her eyes, while she accepted her daughter the way she was t could be hard, and even a little embarrassing, to deal with all her little quirks.

"See I told you she's-" Usagi stepped on Chibi-usa's foot.

"Sorry" Madoka grunted after the fifth try. Her head was down and she was sill folded over with her finger spred across her face but this was as good as it was going to get. "she shot the girl a look as if to say aren't you going to apologize for calling mydaughter names. When that didn't happen she said

"Good. And you shouldn't you keep you daughter attitude under control." Sachi said look directly at Mamoru.

"Oh, she's not my daughter." Mamoru said. ' _A_ _t least, not in this life_ '. "I'm just her sister's boyfriend"

"Then tell your sister boyfriends parents to keep a check on that spoiled princesses attitude." With that Sachi went to the register and left with a her daughter in tow.

Soon after the group left without buying anything after Chbi-usa madeanother scene about how she was too good for the store and how they should buy her ice cream after what she'd been through.

 _'The only thing you deserve is a big attitude adjustment_ ' The others in ther group thought. Mamoru and Usagi felt especially embarrassed. Had their future selves spoiled her so much that they hadn't taught her how to treat other people who were less fotunet then her. Mamaru felt espcailly embarrassed because he knew that he carried over that habbit into this life aswell.

* * *

This fic is probably only going to be about 4-5 chapter long.

I know Chibi-usa doesn't act this bratty but I had to make her ooc for this fic tor work.

Hoped you liked it :)

Hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Make note the only reason i rated this T was because of swearing the rest is only K+ at most

i don't own sailormoon

guest: Thank you

Sky Hopper 2015 thank you and here it is

please enjoy :)

* * *

That evening Usagi went on to tell her mother, Ikuko Tsukino, what happened.

"Really she said all that?" Ikuko asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and on top of that on the way home she started to demand ice cream for all the"pain and suffering;"

"I see, just curious did this mother daughter pair have orange-auburnish hair and green eyes and wherein poor clothing by any chance?"

Usagi frowned searching her memory,"I couldn't tell, they were both wearing hats. Why?"

"Nothing its just that, when i go to pick up Chibi-usa and Shingo I often see her and her friend sniggering at another giri with that description on the playground who does, in Chibi-usa words, 'weird things.'"

"like what."

"Nothing really she normally just running across the playground from one end of the other multiple times dripping a ball, or something like that I don't know."

 _meanwhile at the local hospital_

If there was one thing Sachi Usui took pride in, besidea her two children, it was her work ethic and perseverance. The ablity to do her job well, and do it right was very important to her. After all,as a cleaning lady/cook to some of Juubans most prominent families, with impossible high standands, as well as janitor to some of Juuban most important institutions, schools hospitals etc, where sterialazion was important, one minor hiccup could mean a sacking. Also the ability to stare adversity in the face and say 'fuck you' and work through life hardships was a skill she'd hoped to pass on to her two children. Pity her Masaru rarely listened to her advice and her Madoka aook a more... direct approach to facing her problems. She knew she was nothing special. She knew that their billions of people out their worse off than her. However it was this reason why she was particularly annoyed with this med student who was distracting her from her night work.

"Sir." She said,not knowing his name, only that he was with that brat at the charity shop earlier that day. "I don't have money, time, nor willing ness to sue you. So could you please get back to what ever you were doing so I can get back to what I was doing.

"Sorry" Mamoru said, still feeling embarrassed after the days events. "I, uh didn't know you worked here."

"That makes the mark of a good clearer you don't notice them, you notice their work. Besides it not like we know each other."

"Look, I know at this point I might be annoying you but I am really sorry about what happened and what she did and said."

"Why are you apologizing you did nothing wrong it was that pink haired brat." Mamoru tightend his fist ready to defend only to see Sachi pursed her lips together " I know my daughters no angel. Its just that, Maddy's been though a lot and bullying is the last thing she needs. It's bad enough she fights with her brother constantly and the neighborhood children make a game of hiding up but-. Why am i telling you this." Sachi shook her head vigorously. " All I'm saying is that Maddy isn't that mentally hand can do the stuff other kids do its just she has a TON of crap going on and teachers just seem to beat her down. However, that brat obviously had knew what that would meant and she obviously knew it would at least get my daughters attention. But as long as she apologizes I'll let it go."

"Your right and i promise I'll talk to her."

"Look I don't think she is a bad kid, and I am not in a position to judge, I just hear how other children find her too bossy just cause she is the class rep and all. I don't know, maybe all she needs is too walk in another childs shoes." The wheels started to turn in Mamoru's head

* * *

On Monday morning Mamoru texted Usagi to bring Chibi-Usa around to the local coffee and donut shop for a surprise. Since she had a free first period and Chibi-usa's school didn't start for another hour Usagi brought her, despite being confused, and even a little annoyed.

"I hope mamo-chan has bought me those extra colorful donuts with the star shaped sprinkles" Chibi-usa said excitedly

"You me us. He has bought _us_ those extra colorful donuts. Also after what happened on Saturday do you really think Mamo-chan will get you those" Usagi replied

"What are you talking about. everyone knows he likes me more than you and you could stem to not eat so much, buta-chan" Ignoring the last part usage turned her head and rolled her eyes. When they got to the coffee shop the found mamoru with not a plate of donuts but a shopping bag with Juubans charity shop logo on it.

"Whats this?" Chibi-usa asked taking the bag from her future father.

"Your surprise. Open it and see inside."Mamoru said in a dead pan voice. Thinking it was a vintage toy or something, Chibi-usa reached in a pulled out not a decorative bunny rabbit but a group of old, worn out dresses that had long past their expression date. "These are your new clothes which you will be wearing for the rest of this week."

"What? "Chibi-usa said sounding almost horrified

"Thats right and hand me your lunch." At first she was hesitant but eventually gave in. but a sour expression filled her face again when Mamoru handed her a brown paper bag.

"A few grapes for your snack and turkey and cheese sandwhich with a bottle of water. The standard american lunch that i had from first grade onwoard growing up."

"Why are you doing this?" Chibi-usa asked her voice shaking.

"Don't you remember on Saturday, how you treated that poor little girl by calling her that nasty name."

"She through her shoe at me, besides I hear you say it all the time."

"Thats different, when joking with Motoki I'm not using it in a malicious tone to describe someone disability. Also, a little birdie told me about how nasty you've been lately to your classmates. So when you get to school i expect you go and apologize to Usui-san and your classmates and from now on treat all of them with atleast a decent amount to coutacy and respect and listen to them. that is what a leader does

"But I'm a princess, and class president, it is my job to tell people what to do or they'll flop."

"First of all, that is not for you to say. Second of all, you might be a princess in the future, but in twentty-first century Tokyo, you are an eight year old little girl who needs a BIG slice of humble pie."

* * *

TBC

* Sachi is referring to Chibi-usa "brat" because because she doesn't know her name. Madoka only referred to her as "pink haired girl" at home and everyone else called her tsukino-san

also if you feel as though Sachi is overstepping her bounderies, which she is keep in min she is just overly streessed and is just finding someone, chibi-usa to target her frustration, and mamoru is there to vent to

Sorry for the long wait my readers At first i didn't know where to take the story. Whether it should be a body swap fantasy or try a more realistic route. Then there is the fact that this was my first year of uni, I planned to upload over winter break but I was busy then as well. I promise i will try to upload sooner since y'know this is one of those fics that is just a one shot broken up in to bite size pieces. Also sorry for the bad grammar, that is my weakest spot.

R&R plz and thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

Note sorry for the wait and the only reason i raised the rating was because of the language

I don't own sailor moon enjoy

* * *

"And your going to have a good day at school, your going to be a nice girl, and be... civil to your classmates and-" Sachi repeated this mantra every morning as she brushed her daughters short redish-orange hair. While she doubted her daughter ever listen to her advise, Sachi was a firm believer in that just because they were poor didn't mean the had to look and act like hooligans. A principle she hoped to pass on to her children.

"Aren't you done, yet?" an inpatient Masaru called out from the doorway, feeling extremely annoyed. Once again he had had the unwanted privilege of walking his sister, who couldn't find her way out of a paper bag, to school because one of his mothers rich ass clients were too lazy to make breakfast themselves."I'm not missing the bus again just because she won't get up on time!"

Rolling her eyes, Sachi continued to brush her daughter's hair. "Why don't you get youself ready first? Your hair isn't brushed, your bag isn't packed and for heavens sake, you still need to put on you tie." After she was finished with her daughters hair, Sachi stood up and started lecturing him about being more organized in the morning and if he really wwanted something to do than he should start making grandpas breakfast. Grunting Masaru stormed over to the covered and poured Grandpa some raisin-oats cereal.

Madoka giggled, mornings like this were common in the Usui's apartment. Everyone buzzing around trying to get ready for the days events when mama would to work after dropping Grandpa off at thee retirement center, and she, Madoka would go to Juuban elementary while Masaru would go to a prestigious, whatever that word meant, private, middle school where he was on a scholarship to. It would all start when Masaru would, litterally, drag her out of bed as Mama helped Grandpa out of his bed and to the table n the kitchen table for a quick breakfast of toast and/or cereal. Then she would quickly get dressed and brush her teeth, then her mother would brush her hair. A simple enough routine, but none of them were happy campers in the morning and they were almost always forgetting something, be it a book or glasses or something.

"Pest I'm leaving now if your not here at the front door in one minute you can make to school by yourself! 10... 9... " Masaru, now properly ready, said, resuming his spot by the appartments door.

"I'm commin', I'm commin," Madoka shouteded, running to her room to fetch her glasses and backpack, which was hidden under her bed.

"4...3..."

"I'm here. Bye Grandpa. Bye Mama." Madoka said running past both of them and giving each a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, have a good day at school you two and try not to get into trouble." Sachi said, hoping they would listen.

"Don't get in to michevif Madeline and Michael" Grandpa, who was really their great-grandfrather, said, once again getting her name wrong, saddening his grandchildren. Not because he got the names wrong, but because it just showed how old he was after getting. As well as where those names came from in the first place.

"We'll _try_ but we can't make any promises." Masaru called back as the brother sister pair left the walk up apartment.

The autumn pre-dawn air nipped at Madoka's face and sent a shiver down her spine. the Air also smelled of smoke, ash and other things she couldn't name, only that they were not good. Visually it wasn't pleasant either. Homeless people and drunkards were culled up on the side of the road and night workers were only just beginning to leave their shifts. In short, it wasn't the best neighboorhood for two children, albeit one was in his early adolescence, to be walking around in so early in the morning. At least there were no mean, older, kids poking fun at her and trying to get her as angry as possible so she would fly into a rage. About a block later they pair reached the bus stop and thankfully they only had to wait five minutes for the bus.

"I hate mornings" Madoka said after they pair settled on the city bus.

"Join the club, at least your don't have to finish your homework." Masaru grumbled as he pulled out his unfinished homework. While he didn't have to keep an eye on his sister in the evening, thank god, he did have a job washing dishes at arcade/cafe in Juuban center.

"Hmph atleast you don't have to deal with pink haired prissy faces and crow faced teacher breathing down your neck."Madoka said pouting. Crow-face was the name she called the woman that the school assigned to be her personal aid. Although she, crow-face, just seemed to make matters worse.

Masaru sighed, rolling his green eyes. He was _not_ in the mood for his sister usual bouts of complaints."Why don't you just ignore them. From my exspiernces, they'll then just go away on her own."

"I don't think i'm capable of that" Madoka said, playing with her fingers. "Besides, they doesn't approach me personally she just laughs at me with the other girls, who I hate just as much."

"Wait, if their just laughing at you behind your back and I know you go out of your way to avoid your classmate so how do you know whats going on?"

"Tsukino-san sits next to me and all her friends seem to crowed around her desk and they talk really loud.

"Then why don't you just move? Or at the very least tell them to go away."

"I did, that just made teacher and Crow-face angry and they told me to stay in my seat, not bother other students who aren't trying to bother me and follow tTukino-sans 'perfect example.'"

'No wonder your in a bad mood when you get on home.' "Look, why not, this is just an idea, you just be nice to her and the other kids. Y'know kill with them kindness. Show them that there is more to you than your mood swings. Once they see that more than just a tyrannical pest who lets her frustaration get in her own way maybe they'll have no reason to pick on you."

"So I should just pretend?"

"Think of it as acting. You see how friends treat each other, just... do what they do."

Madoka sat quietly and thought about it for a good long time. She'd tried being nice before and doing what other kids on the playground did but all it lead to was montng frustration and a scolding from sensei saying that she was being rude and to stop it. "But no one likes a liar, or a copycat." quoting exactly what Crow face said.

"I'm not say kiss their ass and be someone your not. I'm mean ugh..let me put it this way: Do you really think that mom likes her clients 100-percent of the time?"

"No." Madoka giggled at all the times her mother would come home fuming after one of her clients went out of their way to make work for her.

"Exactly, so she gets along to get along, to keep peace and so she doesn't get fired. Y' know fake it till you make it."

"But what if teacher calls me out they know being nice is unatural for me."

'Thats for sure' Masaru thought. While never having met Madoka's teachers, he sure heard enough about them. "Tell her to stuff it then, according to them you can't do anything right so just do what you. " Realizing what he just put into his sister's head, Masaru immediately took it back. "As long as it doesn't result in in you harming someone physically, and igonore what I said about telling her to stuff it.

"Ok, I'll try, but I won't like it."

"Thats the spirit. And who knows you might even make a friend."When Chibi-usa got to school she was met with more than a few stares. The normally adorably, most fashionably dressed child in the class was now dressed in something that could only be described as dreary hospital curtains.

* * *

"Chibi-usa-chan," a cherry voice ran out. Chibi-usa turned and saw her best school friend, Momoko skipping towards her. However seeing her friend in an unusual stat of dress made Momoko suppress the urge to let out a laugh. "Umm, nice dress."

"Don't start" Chibi-usa snapped, she was not in the mood for patronization.

"Sheesh, I was just trying to be nice." Momoko, sounding hurt, just turned and trotted over to her desk.

Chibi-usa just rolled her eyes an scanned the classroom for Usui-san. The sooner she apologised to that street rate the sooner she could put this whole thing behind her . Thankfully, Usui san was spotted right away. It wasn't hard that poor girl stood out like a sore thumb with her pumpkin orange hair and grandpa glasses that made her look like a little old man. Her obvious-second/third/fouth-hand clothing that were filled with constant hole also made her and easy find. As usual she was sitting in the back of the room poking at something in her desk.

Sighing, Chbi-usa saughntered over to usui-san hoping to get the this apology over with in one swoop.

* * *

Early morning before class started would have to be Madoka's favorite time of the day. Due to the fact the bus usual dropped her and her brother off so early she was usually the first kid in the classroom and had enough time to settle in before the classroom got too crowded. The best part off Crow-face would usually not be in until the second subject of the day. Usually Madoka would spend theis spare time in the morning before class doing one of her crafts and she would often do a bit of sewing or knitting. Madoka loved handicrafts and would often nice a piece of fabric or yarn into her desk so her teacher wouldn't find out, the last thing she needed was a reason for the teacher and Crow face to scold her.

It wasn't that she _hated_ crow face, it was just that Madoka couldn't find any reason to like the old bat who should've retired years ago. Not that crow-face seemed to like her either. To her, Crow-face, Madoka couldn't do anything right and to her, a a dirty impoverished dirty child, like Madoka, didn't have at the place at Jubban elemetary and she should go back to were she came from. Not that Madoka was a saint to the woman etiher. Once, she heard Crow-face call her mother a "Trashy- home wrecking, contry-bumpkin slut who through her life away giving birth so young, and her brother was a menace to society". While not understanding what those phrases meant exactly, Madoka knew they weren't positive and went and put tack in the woman's out door shoes when she wasn't looking.

But she wasn't here yet, so Madoka took the morning plesure by adding a bit of lace she found in an abbandond attic to the edge of what was going to be a fusion of a western ball gown and a japanese kimono for her only doll and friend, Annie.

"Exucuse me Usui-san" Madoka looked up and her two-sizes too-big green eyes met Tsukino-sans red eyes.

"Yes, Madoka said in a voice bairly over a wisper slightly tilting her head down and using all high might not to raise her hands to her face.

"About what happen above at the charity shop I would like to apologize,"Tsukino said in a loud voice that inevitably attracted a ton of attention from everyone. Madoka, remembering the annoyingly long sermon from Church yesterday on forgiveness, as while carefully forgetting her big brother advice, only nodded hoping that Tsunkino-san would interoperate that as an 'I forgive you', and 'go away.'

When she didn't, Madoka reached deep into her throat, pulled out her voice and said under her breathe."I forgive you."

"What was that i that I couldn't here you." Tsukinosain saids with a smug look on her face

"I isade i forgive you." Madonna said a little bit louder

"Coudld't you please speak up, and this time not talk like you have a frog in you troat." This got Madoka really mad. How dare she make fun of her voice. Well, if it was found and clear she wanted, it was loud and clear she was gonna get.

"I SAID I FORGIVE YOU NOW GO AWAY" Madoka shouted, so loud that Chibi-usa backed away.

"Whats going on in here The teacher said rushing into the classroom.

"Tsukino-san was picking on Usui-san and sent her over the edge." One random boy, who wasn't very fond of tsukino bossiness, ansewerd.

"Is this true Tsukino-san"

"No." Chibi-usa said grumpily, she was having enough of a bad day and the last thing she needed was to get into more trouble.

"Usui-san" Madoka just looked down and shuffled her feet, She hated being put on the spot like this, but nodded anyway

"Okay well since neither of you can agree what happened and since no one was physically hurt I'll let it go for now. Well, now that thats over and done with lets begin with out lesson, Everyone take your seats.

* * *

\Once again sorrt for the long wait,The thing about this fic that it, like i'm sure many stories on this sight, was going in fifty different directions but at the same time going no where. Not to mention i've been worried that madoka would turn out to be a mary sue.


End file.
